Angel
by La Dame du Lac
Summary: Oneshot. Ma première songfic soyez indulgent. Roy pas dans son meilleur état et une histoire d'ange. ou Qu'est ce que ça donne quand Mustang fait un point sur sa vie ?


_Me revoilou ! Bon celle-là est plutôt pas très gaie (mais bon combien de mes fanfics FMA le sont ?) très léger Royai si on regarde bien mais vraiment très léger.La chanson "Angel" est à lamagnifique chanteuse Sarah MacLachlan (je m'écoute son album Afterglow en boucle en ce moment)certain connaisse peut être la chanson c'est celle du film "La cité des Anges".Roy et son ange gardien blond ne sont pas à moi non plus, ils sont à ... qui de droit.__  
Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Toute critique constructive est la bienvenue. en clair : R&R._

_Aphrael._ **

* * *

**

ANGEL

_

* * *

Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day _

Il était encore dans une de ses humeurs où il ruminait seul les vieux souvenirs. Une de ces périodes où il souhaitait avoir agi différemment tout en sachant très bien que rien de ce qui s'était passé ne pourrait désormais changer.

C'était triste et c'était son fardeau.

Peut être un jour aurait-il cette chance de tout améliorer mais pour le moment, il attendait en portant le poids de ses souvenirs sur son dos. Sa culpabilité semblait grandir à mesure qu'il avançait dans la vie et la charge devenait plus écrasante de jours en jours.

Il savait bien que même devenir Généralissime ne changerait rien dans son cas. Chaque erreur pèserait plus lourd car elle affecterait un plus grand nombre de personnes. Quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'il fasse, il ne mériterait jamais le pardon, jamais le bonheur, jamais la paix de l'esprit et ce constat se faisait plus douloureux à chaque fois.

Il n'y avait pas de salut pour lui seulement avec un peu de chance le repos éternel à l'heure de sa mort.

_I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

En attendant, les nuits blanches se faisaient beaucoup plus communes pour lui. Pour s'occuper il traînait dans les bars cherchant une certaine dose de rédemption dans le whisky ou les jolies femmes aux formes plantureuses qui lui faisaient oublier pour un moment le vide de sa vie et le sang sur ses mains. Et pour ces quelques heures, il partait pour un endroit où il ne pesait rien, où il était libéré de ses démons, où il trouvait un peu de paix avec lui-même et le monde.

_In the arms of an angel  
__Fly away from here  
__from this dark cold hotel room  
__and the endlessness that you fear  
__You are pulled from the wreckage  
__of your silent reverie  
__You're in the arms of the angel  
__may you find some comfort here_

Il rêvait souvent au milieu des brumes éthyliques de son esprit, d'un ange blond aux ailes blanches avec un regard doux qui pansait toutes ses blessures. L'ange le prenait ensuite dans ses bras et tout en lui s'apaisait : les combats intérieurs, la culpabilité, la colère, la douleur devenait plus supportable et il reprenait peu à peu le contrôle. Il sentait soudainement les murs qui le retenaient prisonnier voler en éclat pour le laisser respirer à nouveau.

Et finalement, il se réveillait et comme le jour se levait, la forteresse se relevait plus haute, plus menaçante, plus impénétrable.

_So tired of the straight line  
__and everywhere you turn,  
__there's vultures and thieves at your back  
__and the storm keeps on twisting  
__you keep on building the lie  
__that you make up for all that you lack_

Chaque jour était plus pénible que le précédent et chaque matin il se retenait d'utiliser son arme de service une toute dernière fois. Chaque pas qu'il faisait vers le sommet lui coûtait plus que le précédent. Il avait déjà perdu sa jeunesse, son innocence, celui qu'il considérait comme un frère.

Que devrait-il encore sacrifier pour arriver à son but ?

Il savait que chaque jour plus de personnes s'inquiétait de sa folle ascension au pouvoir, que chaque jour il remontait d'un cran dans la liste des hommes à abattre et bien que cela pouvait sembler flatteur d'une manière perverse, cela l'effrayait. Il ne craignait pas pour sa vie mais pour ce qu'on pourrait encore lui retirer avant de l'achever. Combien d'innocents devraient être sacrifiés avant qu'on ne le touche lui ?

Malgré cette connaissance, il continuait à jouer le rôle qu'il s'était bâti toutes ces années durant. En dépit de la tempête qui régnait dans son corps, il plaquait un sourire sur son visage et continuait d'avancer sur un chemin embrasé qu'il était le seul à voir, levant le menton et carrant les épaules. La vérité était qu'il n'était qu'un pantin de bois dévoré par quelque chose de plus fort et rapide que lui. Il n'était que mensonge, que prétention.

_It don't make no difference  
__escaping one last time  
__It's easier to believe  
__in this sweet madness  
__oh this glorious sadness  
__that brings me to my knees_

Et quand la douleur se faisait trop forte, il sortait de son bureau, s'arrêtait au premier endroit susceptible de lui vendre un alcool fort, allait s'installer sur la tombe de son meilleur ami et pleurait dans sa bouteille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop saoul pour se relever. Blâmant les puissances supérieurs pour son malheur, sa malédiction et sa solitude.

_In the arms of an angel  
__fly away from here  
__from this dark cold hotel room  
__and the endlessness that you fear  
__You are pulled from the wreckage  
__of your silent reverie  
__You're in the arms of the angel  
__may you find some comfort here_

Une nuit, son ange arriva. Ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage pâle contrastaient avec la nuit noire tombée depuis quelques heures. Les ailes étaient absentes et à la place une courte robe d'un blanc immaculé que la pluie d'été faisait adhérer à ses moindres courbes. Ses yeux bruns brillaient de tendresse de chaleur.

Comme dans ses rêves, l'ange lui tendit la main pour l'attirer dans ses bras mais au lieu de se lever, il l'entraîna contre lui la faisant tomber en avant. Immédiatement, il l'enserra dans une étreinte désespérée et la chaleur qu'il connaissait bien l'envahit à nouveau plus forte et plus ardente que dans ses rêves. Les murs de son esprit vacillèrent avant de s'écrouler devant la puissance de cet être.

"Colonel …"

_May you find some comfort here_

"Ma rédemption" souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de son apparition avant de s'endormir en paix.

**Fin**

* * *

_C'est ma première songfic alors ne soyez pas trop violent. J'ai essayéde respecter la chanson maintenant le verdict c'est vous qui le donnez. _


End file.
